


Depressed Alice

by StarkPark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPark/pseuds/StarkPark
Summary: Alice’s teacher thinks she’s depressed and asks Killian to have a meeting to talk about it. She’s only been at school for a week so he’s rather concerned when the teacher asks him for a quiet word.





	Depressed Alice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based on a true story about my friend’s brother. Adapted of course for Knightrook.

“Hi Mr Jones, I’m Alice’s teacher Miss Heart. Thanks for sitting down with me for a moment.” Miss Heart said as she took a seat at her desk.

“What exactly is this about?” A confused Killian asked, hoping his rambunctious little ankle-biter hadn’t caused too much trouble in her first week of school.

“Well, I’m concerned about Alice. I think she may be depressed.” The teacher informed him.

“Depressed?” Killian repeated. His little girl? His bubbly and energetic Alice? That couldn’t be right.

“She’s a lovely girl Mr Jones don’t get me wrong. I’m just concerned as she’s rather quiet, she’s quite withdrawn sometimes-”

“You can’t blame her for being nervous during her first week at school.” Killian told her, finding it somewhat difficult to remain open-minded.

“I understand that, I really do. I’m more concerned over… well, this.” Miss Heart took a bundle of upturned paper from her desk and showed Killian.

“They’re paintings.” He stated rather bluntly. He’d clearly missed something she was alluding to.

“Yes, but she’s only ever used black paint. No colour whatsoever.” Miss Heart explained. It did seem rather odd. Alice was quite the wonderful-ly messy-painter, usually with explosions of colour across her paper.

“So you think she’s depressed, because she’s only used black?” Killian quizzed. He was happy the teacher was taking such care with his daughter but this seemed a little out of the box.

“Have you asked her?” Killian continued.

“Asked her?” Miss Heart replied somewhat miffed.

“Alice.” Killian said crassly. “Have you asked Alice why?” He hadn’t meant to sound so rude but he was having a hard time believing his little girl was depressed because she painted in black.

“Um… no.” Miss Heart admitted.

 _Wow! Apparently common sense isn’t quite so common._ Killian thought.

“Alice,” Killian called, “Come here Love.” Alice bounded over to him from the other side of the classroom where she’d been playing with a toy car.

“Yes Papa?” Alice replied, climbing onto his lap.

“Miss Heart was just showing me what a great painter you are.” Killian told her. “Why don’t you tell me what they all are?”

He flicked through the paintings praising her artwork as she pointed to what she’d created. She was so excited.

“That’s a pirate ship!”

“A cat!”

“A castle!”

“Your police badge!”

“A spider!”

“That’s your car! I made it look like it was jumping off a cliff and the car was flying Papa!”

“A bunny!” She cried, taking the last picture and moving it up and down: “Boing, boing, boing.”

“They’re all lovely, but I thought your favourite colour was red.” Killian nudged.

“Yeah!” Alice agreed. She was even wearing a red plaid shirt to school that day.

“Wouldn’t you have preferred to paint with red instead of black?” Killian asked.

“I guess so.” Alice nodded thoughtfully.

“Then why didn’t you?” Miss Heart inquired. Alice put her hand to her chin and looked up to the ceiling. Her dramatic thinking pose.

“Why have you only used black Love?” Killian asked more bluntly.

Alice looked at him and sighed. “I couldn’t get red.”

“Why not?” He pursued.

Alice huffed another sigh, “I couldn’t reach. I could only get black.” And there it was. Killian stifled his laughter, instead breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

“Mr Jones, I’m so sorry.” Miss Heart apologised.

“It’s quite alright.” He assured her. “Better to be safe.”

“Well, unless you have any questions-” Miss Heart paused to let him answer. Killian shook his head so she continued, “I hope you have a lovely weekend and uh, I’ll see you Monday.”

Alice jumped off Killian’s lap and waited by the door while her father shook her teacher’s hand. “Enjoy your weekend.” He replied.

“Fake hand! Fake hand!” Alice hummed, clutching Killian’s prosthetic and readying herself to go home.

“Say goodbye to Miss Heart, Love.” Killian said.

“Byyyyyyee.” Alice sang in a drawn out voice. Killian gave a nod, Alice waved goodbye and they both agreed the occasion called for ice cream.


End file.
